


Searing Heat

by LotsaNeon2D



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top!Yata, misaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotsaNeon2D/pseuds/LotsaNeon2D
Summary: Fushimi hates heat. How overwhelming it is, how it can burn and scar and hurt. But this heat is different... it's seductive, luring, addicting. And he fucking loves it. What else is there to say?





	Searing Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarumilovemail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic for the K fandom- all I can say is I did as well as I could for a smut fanfic. It's sorta short, but please bear with it smh
> 
> I gotta say thanks to saruhiko_bb for encouraging me to extend and post this despite me not thinking it was good enough ^^
> 
> Btw, Chy, this is the thing that I was working on almost all day XD hope ya like it.

Fushimi could feel nothing but heat. He normally despised it, the scorching screams of dominance raking terrified shivers down his spine. But right now, thanks to a certain red-headed idiot, he’s addicted to this warmth, yearned for it even. His quivering body spoke desperately for any begging he refused to do.

The pitched ringing in Fushimi’s ears accompanied his own trembling moans and protests, which he attempted to muffle into a pillow. Hands tied behind his back, silky legs were spread apart with his ass raised in the cool air.

“Ngh-!” He huffed out a groan, hips bucking against that stupid vibrator slicked into his hole.

Ugh, he felt so disgusting, but the wet noises filling the room were betraying him. It’s been an hour already since they started having sex, dried cum and bite marks decorating various parts of his body.

Not like Misaki was doing any better himself. He could only handle back scratches for so long before they started to burn like hell, “forcing” him to tie the other’s hands with a robe belt.

The way the toy buzzed against his walls was amplifying his desire to be fucked again. He wanted that delicious cock to fill him again and rock him into the mattress until the bed creaked in harmony with his hoarse cries. He wanted Misaki to find his way home on his flesh again, sinking his teeth into shoulders and neck.

But at the pace they were going, Fushimi wouldn’t be surprised if Misaki came from the mere sight of the taller writhing below him. He’s already facing his own struggle of not cumming early from feeling the vibrator barely brush against his prostate.

Despair flowed through him, convincing him to grind his ass against muscular thighs and silently demand for that sweet pounding. It was proven harder to continue the rocking because of the goddamn toy shifting with each roll of his hips. But feeling Misaki slip the vibrator out- albeit very slowly- was more than enough for Fushimi to halt his movements. Fucking. Finally.

The taller subconsciously clenched his pink hole around nothing, anticipating his favourite part of the whole sex ordeal. He tried not to feel embarrassed by his body’s reactions, lowering his hips so that his cheeks were now resting over a slicked erection. But embarrassment was inevitable when he could feel Misaki’s heated gaze roaming over his ass. It’s strange how those fiery eyes alone can rile him up. It’s forcing his lewd imagination to resurface again as he waited for his lover to pounce him.

“...”

A few more seconds pass.

“...”

...Nothing’s happening. Why.

Fushimi’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he lifted his head from the pillow to glance behind him.

Of course Misaki appeared to be spacing out, glazed eyes entranced by the sinful beauty splayed before him. One of his calloused hands roamed until it rested on a soft cheek, mindlessly massaging the plush softness. Fushimi forcibly ignored how his cock twitched with the hand’s kneading, trying to figure out why the hell Misaki would wait until the middle of their romping to stare like a horny teen. He treasures that Misaki’s eyes were only on him, but he wanted more. Needed more. Why waste time staring when they could literally be fucking like rabbits?

“Misaki!”

The redhead jumped and snapped his head up to catch Fushimi’s blurry gaze, his face darkening to a deep shape of red after realizing he got caught staring. Typical… but cute. “Still a virgin I see.”

“Ch! Shut up.” Misaki leaned over Fushimi’s body and roughly pressed his lips against his lovers’, probably attempting to distract the man from his slip up. It seemed to work, with Fushimi gasping from a sharp slap aimed at his ass. ‘F-fuck…’ His shudder caused Misaki to chuckle into the kiss, as if the fucker expected this reaction.

Mn... at least Misaki didn’t waste time fumbling an excuse for staring. Might as well play along. It’s not like he’s enjoying it more than he should.

Fushimi shamelessly chased after Misaki when he pulled away from the kiss and sat back up, eventually relaxing his body as his brain finally caught on.

His eyes fluttered shut in bliss to the sudden sensation of a thick cock sliding inside of him, filling him deliciously. He felt warm hands grip his hips until Misaki was fully sheathed in his hole.

It’s official. The Heavens exist.

“Mm…” Fushimi hummed with the hips rocking sweetly against him, his weeping cock gaining friction against the bed sheets. Yata Misaki’s heat was divinely addicting, breaking him apart and ravishing his mind and body. Fushimi was aching to touch Misaki. He wanted to claw at Misaki’s back, cling onto tan shoulders, tug desperately at messy hair, anything.

A groan of frustration left him, feeling himself futilely tug against the tight bondage on his thin wrists. Shit, he forgot about that...

He shut his eyes tighter and whined as he felt the pace increase, Misaki’s cock plunging deeply inside Fushimi. The duet of lewd sounds and sliding bodies encouraged him to grind his hips to meet Misaki’s pace.

An unexpectedly loud moan ripped from his throat after Misaki rammed into his prostate, running his hot tongue up Fushimi’s spine before clamping his teeth down at the crook of his neck.

“Mi-..saki!” The skater let himself hover over the trembling man, picking up a merciless speed and piercing into Fushimi. He could tell that Misaki wasn’t going to last any longer based on his eager pace. He was very close to coming undone himself.

A searing hand clumsily wrapped itself around Fushimi’s leaking cock, pumping him with a lustful haste. The taller man tightened around Misaki’s cock and drew out a long moan, shuddering with each orgasmic wave and dirtying his partner’s hand with his seed.

He barely opened his glossy eyes with a heave, whimpering from overstimulation as Misaki continued to thrust messily. The redhead groaned and reached a final orgasm from Fushimi lazily clenching and unclenching around Misaki’s dick. The bluenette buried his face in the pillow once he felt cum fill him, fingers twitching to grip at the sheets or Misaki himself. The older male languidly grinded until he dried out, carefully pulling out and loosening the bind on Fushimi’s wrists.

Fushimi suddenly flipped over and pulled Misaki flush against him, eager to finally have this precious dumbass in his arms. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Misaki’s neck and pressing his legs against the other’s sides. He continued on to assaulting the man with heated slow kisses until they both were breathless.

Fushimi allowed himself to reluctantly pull away from the tongue battles, eyes narrowing suspiciously at Misaki’s immediate snicker.

“Heheh…”

“What.”

“You came first.”

Oh boy, a tongue click, accompanied with a heavy eye roll. “Doesn’t matter.”

He didn’t get a response, which he wasn’t expecting to begin with. Fushimi proceeded to sit up slowly, refusing to let any shades of pink dust his cheeks. He REALLY felt disgusting now. Time to take a shower-

“Wait, I got a question!” Misaki suddenly climbed over him, a smirk plastered on his unfortunately handsome face.

Shitshitshit. He’s not blushing. He’s NOT. “...What, Misaki?” He muttered.

“Want me t’ spank you more next time?”

He froze momentarily, but he recovered just as fast. Fushimi ignored Misaki’s laughter and shoved him away as far as possible in his state before rushing to stand. Fuck the aching muscles. Fuck his glasses. As for his ass...

...He wouldn’t mind the spanking.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is so self indulgent I swear)  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Please comment and give any feedback or opinions; I'll appreciate it!


End file.
